


All by myself

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [15]
Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - One character, alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - One character, alone.

The alarm clock blasted out at a steady and annoying rhythm, hammering away at the silence that had ruled over the bedroom the night before. A tired fist hit it hard, breaking plastic and circuit boards alike. Power Girl rolled over in her double bed, a tender hand reached out to the other half, stroking the empty sheets. She sighed heavily before her hand found the other pillow and she pulled it close, hugging it as a poor mans substitute for something more genuine.  

"I never kept home and family close enough. Never knew when would be the last time."


End file.
